


Spring Blooms

by ArtemisRae



Series: Alphabet Challenge [34]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-20
Updated: 2010-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRae/pseuds/ArtemisRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ed comments on the weather and conspires to make Winry smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Blooms

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a second round of Alphabet Challenge at my Livejournal, where I was given a prompt for every letter of the alphabet. My prompt for this fic was "zephyr"

* * *

  
_zephyr_  
-noun  
1\. a gentle, mild breeze  


* * *

Risembool, Ed thought, was prettiest in the springtime. Certainly at its most ideal, with the hills turning green and the gardens blooming, and the atmosphere in town welcoming and jovial after the hardships of winter.

When he remarks as much to Winry, during a walk into town, however, she makes a face before she nods and agrees. “The weather is much nicer than winter,” she concedes, “But it gets rainy, then windy. When it’s windy like this I can’t wear a hat and my hair blows around everywhere.”

Ed glances, and sees that even now as they're walking she's brushing stray strands of blond hair from her mouth and eyes. His own long hair is usually pulled back, his bangs rarely a bother. He’s never considered the wind a problem before.

It’s still on his mind as they start their shopping, and with Winry busy haggling over the price of produce Ed ducks into the tailor’s shop.

This is what he worries about now; before it was Alphonse, and his body, homunculus and transmutation circles; now it’s Winry, how to make her smile, and which shade of blue ribbon is closest to her eyes.

“There you are,” she calls, relieved, when he appears back on the street. She’s carrying three bags, while he’s holding only a package wrapped in tissue. Then, “What are you doing?”

He’s not moving to take any of her burden; instead he’s ducking behind her and running his fingers through the ends of her hair. “I bought you something,” Ed says quietly, inexplicably feeling his face flush. There are still some things he’s not used to yet, and being this close to Winry, feeling the silk of her hair in his flesh hand is one of them.

“What are you…?” she asks, but Ed shushes her as he pulls back her hair, his fingers clumsily tying the cerulean ribbon into a bow.

“There,” Ed says, tapping his handiwork with his index finger. “For the walk home.”

Winry blushes to match his and smiles her thanks. Automatically, Ed feels his heart speed up and as they walk home, he can’t help but notice that she doesn’t mention the windy spring weather once. 


End file.
